1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy accessory for use in coagulating or incising a living tissue in a surgical operation or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an energy accessory is used in applying energy to living tissue to coagulate or incise the tissue in an abdominal surgical operation, an endoscopic surgical operation or the like. As such an energy accessory, an ultrasonic accessory is used which applies ultrasonic vibration to the living tissue to coagulate or incise the tissue.
An example of such an ultrasonic accessory is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-224133. In this ultrasonic accessory, a probe is inserted into a sheath, and a distal end portion of the probe protrudes from a distal opening of the sheath. The probe amplifies and transmits the ultrasonic vibration generated by an ultrasonic vibrator. Moreover, the distal end portion of the sheath is provided with a grasping portion which is rotated with respect to the probe to grasp the living tissue in cooperation with the probe. When the grasping portion is rotated to abut on the probe, the grasping portion is brought into contact with the probe under a comparatively large constant contact pressure by a constant-force mechanism formed by a spring member or the like.
To treat the living tissue, the living tissue is grasped by the probe and the grasping portion, the ultrasonic vibration is applied from the probe to the grasped living tissue, and the living tissue is coagulated and incised. Here, a coagulating or incising capability with respect to the living tissue is changed depending on the grasping forces of the probe and the grasping portion with respect to the living tissue and the grasping forces are comparatively large and constant by a function of a constant force mechanism. Therefore, the living tissue is treated with the constant coagulating and incising capabilities while the incision has predominance over the coagulation.
Moreover, there is disclosed an ultrasonic accessory in U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,376. The ultrasonic accessory includes a probe, a sheath, and a grasping portion similar to those of the above ultrasonic accessory. Furthermore, in the distal end portion of the probe, support members are arranged on opposite sides of the probe and face the grasping portion, and these support members protrude toward the grasping portion with respect to the probe. When the living tissue is treated, the living tissue is supported by the support members on the opposite sides of the probe. Therefore, the coagulating capability is increased on opposite sides of an incised region of the living tissue.